


【菲力希尔】平和少年时

by friends



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends/pseuds/friends
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 6





	【菲力希尔】平和少年时

夜间宿舍安静，帝弥托利还在训练场，紧闭窗和门，希尔凡仍压低了声音。

“你真的会做吗？”

“我知道该怎么做。”

“但我需要那种……油对吧？”

“都说了这个可以。”他捏着一管软膏，坐在希尔凡身上。

“诶，等等等等……”

“你又要做什么？”菲力克斯有些不耐烦地问。

“那个，还是我来吧……”

“不是你提出来的吗。”修长有力的手指利索地解开他胸前纽扣，希尔凡扭了扭身体，有些不自在地移开视线，落在桌边的外套上。

他们突然都不说话了，窗外一片漆黑，希尔凡想起自己玩弄过的女孩们，感到十分不安。

“那个……菲力克斯……”

青年剑客脱下灰蓝裘皮马甲，白色束口袖衬衫的扣子解开一半，露出半身结实的肌肉，菲力克斯看上去比他矮小瘦弱，体重却相差不大，直到希尔凡也开始用心训练，想要达到这位发小的程度还是很难。他努力让自己不要露出羡慕的表情，以免遭到有关自己早年放荡的训斥，转而笑嘻嘻地伸手去摸菲力克斯的胸口：“你是…喜欢我的吧？”

菲力克斯皱眉：“这种时候说什么蠢话。”

他轻叹一口气：“我可是深爱着你啊～”

一只微凉的手握住他的大腿，将他分开，希尔凡几乎要跳了起来：“等等等等……”

“你又怎么了？”

“再怎么说也应该回应我一句吧？菲力克斯，你真的爱我吗？”

菲力克斯吐出一口气，没好气地说：“你对多少人都这么说过，不觉得自己说出来的话完全没有分量吗。”

希尔凡被噎住，转头的时候翘起的红发也抖了一下：“但……至少说出来，会安心一些吧，诶诶，动手之前连甜言蜜语也不说一句吗？”

“我不会说那种话。”

“真是不可爱……唔！”

希尔凡紧张地抓住赤裸的手臂，双腿肌肉绷紧，在这种时候竟是有些害怕了。菲力克斯不免好笑，但想到希尔凡的种种不端，又笑不出来，只是继续手上的工作。

“那个…菲力克斯……”

光滑的皮肤沁出一层薄汗，菲力克斯抬头看他，蓝发随意地束在脑后，眉心皱起，红褐色眼瞳有一丝审慎的紧张。

“做这个之前，总要接吻吧。”

菲力克斯从未和任何人交往过，尽管他只需要站在那里，就会有女性主动搭讪。希尔凡想，他该不会连接吻也不会吧。他撑起身体，靠近蓝发男人的嘴唇，伸出舌尖舔了一下。

菲力克斯下意识后退，希尔凡却变本加厉地凑了上来，贴着他的脸说：“我教你接吻吧。”

“…希尔凡……虽然不知道我在你心中是什么形象，但怎么接吻我还是会的。”

菲力克斯搂住他的腰，舌尖在唇缝间迟疑，最终下定决心般将四瓣嘴唇扣在一起，没有黏腻的呻吟和女孩或清澈或香甜的气息，菲力克斯身上笼罩着无论如何都洗不去的寒风凛冽的味道，是法嘉斯的冬天，溅起鲜血的利剑。希尔凡不知不觉屏住呼吸，直到唇齿分离，他用手捂住泛红的嘴唇与脸颊。

那些和他交往的女孩是否也有这样的感觉？当他被进入时，膨胀的不安笼罩，仿佛有什么地方被挖空一般，他激烈地抗议着暴行，尽管菲力克斯并没有弄伤他或者弄疼他。他将腿搭在菲力克斯的臂弯里，伸手环住他的脖子，不争气的泪珠从眼角滑落。

菲力克斯停下动作：“疼吗？”

他摇头，抽了抽鼻子。

“那个……不知道为什么，感觉有些害怕。”他老老实实地说，“你说那些女孩也是这种感觉吗？”

“我不知道。”菲力克斯答，“你以前从来不考虑她们的心情，也许以后应该考虑一下了。”

“喂喂，我也没有做到这个份上过啊。”

虽然那只是怕惹麻烦。

“你该不会是喜欢我的哪个女友，来报复我的吧？”

回答他的是用力的撞击，希尔凡一下没了声音，像掐断的法术，微微颤抖，迎合他的动作。

菲力克斯握住他的脚踝，突兀地说：“我和你不一样。”

希尔凡被撞得七荤八素，用陈铺开来的快感掩盖那一点不安，他只听到尾音，勾起一个笑，和搭讪的笑容不同，伴随着大汗淋漓，只一秒就失去弧度。

也许是身处学生宿舍的紧张感，让他们很快到达高潮。菲力克斯坐在床边，低着头擦拭身体。希尔凡随手抓过脏衣服，擦了两下，抬头盯着菲力克斯的后背发呆。

他刚才没有好好看，但这具身体确实有不少疤痕，大多是盘踞在腰侧和腹背的淡褐色，久经磨砺。

“怎么了？”

菲力克斯转过头。

“如果我也有这样的身体，女孩子会更喜欢我吧。”

菲力克斯面无表情地看着他，然后用力把布料砸在他的脸上。站在床边把衣服穿好。

“怎么发这么大火。”希尔凡抓下脸上的布，还有一股腥味没有散去。他站起身，径直走到窗边推开窗户，夜晚凉气侵袭，他无所顾忌地光裸着上身。

菲力克斯皱眉，但没有多说什么。如果英古利特在这里，她会让希尔凡关上窗，或穿好衣服，但菲力克斯很难开口说些贴心的话。

“那个……菲力克斯。”

菲力克斯站在床边简单应了一声。

“我是喜欢你的。”他看着窗外，那漆黑一团像是有什么魔力将他全部的目光吸引，无法转移视线。

菲力克斯沉默了一会儿，希尔凡几乎以为他已经离开了，直到一只手从他脸侧伸出，把窗户关上。

“啊……那个……”希尔凡想要说什么，看到菲力克斯的脸色闭上了嘴。但他到底无法忍受这样的沉默，“哈哈，该不会是体验不好吧，我也是第一次和男人做嘛，技术自然……”

“希尔凡，”菲力克斯皱眉打断他，“我和你不一样。”

“哦，哦……”希尔凡愣神地看着他，喉咙发干，却没有可以滋润的东西。

“我不会随便和什么人做。”菲力克斯硬邦邦地说，“除了……你。”

“……”

房间安静了几秒，爆发出希尔凡的笑声，菲力克斯微恼地望着他。

“这是表白吗，菲力克斯？”

“我只说一遍。”

希尔凡笑得捂住肚子，然后扶着窗框直起身来，眼角带笑：“我现在感觉好多了。”

“我走了。”年轻的剑圣转身，耳尖红红的，手不知不觉握住了剑柄。

“诶诶，我是说真的，我感觉好多了，谢谢。”希尔凡追上他，“但还是，给我一个拥抱吧。”

“啧。”菲力克斯转身，“真是麻烦。”

希尔凡张开手臂：“抱我一下吧。”

菲力克斯松开握剑的手，轻轻抱住他。


End file.
